Chai Lattes and Deadly Kisses
by Mis Mini Dango Squeel
Summary: Halloween is coming up and of course Misao is to throw a party! But mix Megumi and Misao's love of matching and a noticeable attraction between Kaoru and the hot new red-headed neighbor, and a dangerous plan may be set afoot.


"AAAAAAHHHH!"

Kenshin's head snapped up as he heard the girl's shrill scream. He got up and threw his apartment door open, running down the hall towards the source.

There was a short girl leaning against the wall by the apartment door. Her long dark braid fell to her waist and her bangs fell in her eyes. _"What was her name again? Oh, yes, Makimachi Misao!"_

"Miss Makimachi?" He said softly, his voice full of worry. As he approached, he saw tear stains on her cheeks and her aquamarine eyes were fearful but determined.

By now, most of the people on the floor were opening their doors and gathering around. Most looked worried, but some looked... annoyed? Misao lifted her head and her voice shook as she spoke up.

"H-Halloween i-is coming up," here her voice became stronger in determination, "and there will be a party on the first floor!"

 _"Wait - what?!"_ Kenshin heard an exasperated sigh next to him. He turned and saw his next-door neighbor, Kamiya Kaoru. She rolled her beautifully clear blue eyes and muttered something along the lines of 'of course' and 'drama queen.'

The tall spiky-haired man, Sagara Sanosuke, rolled his eyes. "Yeah yeah, 'course you're havin' a party, Weasel."

His girlfriend, Takani Megumi, flipped her long black hair over her shoulder, "Did you really have to announce it like that? Himura is new here; he isn't used to your dramatics."

His friend, Aoshi, stood quietly, his gaze never leaving the petite girl.

Misao pouted - all traces of fear gone from her face. "But-"

"No buts, Misao." Kenshin almost shivered when he heard Kaoru's heavenly voice. "Mr. Himura was really worried." She turned to him, "We're terribly sorry."

Once Kenshin and Kaoru's eyes connected, they couldn't turn away.

Kaoru was lost in Kenshin's eyes, that were such a peculiar shade of violet. They were the most beautiful eyes she had ever seen. They were darkening by the second with an unnameable emotion. Then, her gaze swept across his face, taking in his delicate features. At first glance, he looked very feminine, but his stance and posture told of masculinity and mastery of the sword.

 _"I'll have to ask him about that..."_

And that mysterious cross shaped scar sharpened his features and made him all the more attractive. She so desperately wanted to find out if his firey mane was as soft as it looked.

 _"Pfft, yeah right,"_ a devilish voice at the back of her head teased, _"more like you wanna dig your hands into his hair and find out how good his lips feel against yours."_

Kaoru's cheeks burned in mortification at the turn in her thoughts. Her mind was starting to sound like Misao! She suddenly realized that he had been looking at her. Specks of gold swirled in his eyes with that unknown emotion that made her core quiver in anticipation.

Kaoru swept her tongue over her suddenly dry lips and bit her bottom lip. What was wrong with her? They had only met recently, but she felt this undeniable pull. He was such a gentleman – always polite whenever they met. And while he was not overtly pursuing her (in the annoying way that some men did whom she encountered), she always got the feeling that maybe – _maybe –_ her feeling wasn't one-sided. Her gaze faltered and she looked away from his mesmerizing eyes, breaking the spell that had suddenly connected them.

Of course, none of this escaped the eyes of Megumi and Misao.

Misao had looked between the two, then turned to the lady-doctor with a smirk. She quirked her brow in a 'see? Told ya' sort of way.

"So?" She mouthed in question.

Megumi glanced at the two, so obviously attracted to each other. She looked back at Misao, her eyes alight with mischief, and mouthed, "Yes."

Kenshin cleared his throat, his eyes returning to violet and a gentlemanly smile returning to his face. "It was fine, that it was. I appreciate your concern, though, Miss Kamiya."

Kaoru could hardly breathe. His voice did really funny things to her chest...

Kenshin saw that Kaoru was ready to say something, but she never got the chance. Misao had wasted no time in grabbing Kaoru by the wrist and dragging her into the door, dramatically announcing that time was ever so fleeting, and so many preparations were to be made.

The crowd of friends that had gathered were going back to their apartments, so Kenshin headed back to his place down the hall… but not before hopefully glancing backwards. To his dismay, Kaoru was not there. Instead, he saw Misao; she was watching the back of Aoshi as he walked away and sighed something along the lines of, 'Nice ass...'

· · ·

"No."

"Oh, come on, Kaoru! I know you want to!" Misao teased her best friend.

They had been sitting in her apartment, brainstorming party events, when Misao had come up with an ... _interesting_ idea.

Kaoru absolutely refused to do such a thing. She sat across the couch from her spontaneous friend, her legs tucked in and her arms crossed.

"WANT TO?! Makimachi Misao, you know me better than that! The poor man would be scared out of his mind!"

Misao comfortably settled into the pillows and her voice was calm and cool. "Yes, I _do_ know you and I know you _want_ to but you _won't_." The beginnings of a smirk appeared on her lips as she looked away, feigning nonchalance. "Besides, it's not like he's gonna _leave_ or anything."

Kaoru spoke in a flurry of passion. "He better not! That would be terrible! He just moved in and we just met and he's so wonder – "

She stopped dead. A devlish grin had spread across Misao's face. She looked at Misao disbelieveingly.

"He just got officially settled in! If something like that happened, he would up and leave; and moving is hard work, you know that. Give the guy a break!"

Misao threw a withering look at Kaoru. "I'm pretty sure if _'that'_ happened, he would _never leave_ ," she said suggestively, "Don't give me that look! You can't deny that you two are attracted to each other."

Kaoru's brows forrowed as she opened her mouth to speak, but Misao cut her off.

"Don't even try," She said as she rolled her eyes, "I saw you two looking at each other and those were not friendly you're-my-neighbor-and-we-are-just-acquaintances looks. Both of you were just waiting to pounce on each other and have a hot make out session in bed."

"Misao!" Kaoru exclaimed as she jumped up, looking scandalized.

"Oh, _please_. The space between you two was just _oozing_ with sexual tension."

Kaoru's face deadpanned. "No."

Misao sighed. It was no use arguing anymore now. Why was her best friend so stubborn?! Well, at least she told her Kenshin wanted her too... that was just enough to put the plan in action.

"Okay, Kaoru. I'll let you think about it."

Kaoru visibly relaxed, then tensed up again when she saw the girl's infamous grin. Misao's eyes shone with mischief as she slowly said, "Now, about our costumes..."

· · ·

Misao glanced across the hall at the new neighbor's door, her phone pressed to her ear.

 _"Have they spoken to each other?"_ It was Megumi's voice.

"Only the occasional 'Hello!' And 'Oh! I'm sorry, let me get out of your way' " Misao answered in an exasperated tone.

 _"We need to get them to talk! A_ real _talk, so they can get to know each other. I can hardly stand it anymore! They_ are made _for each other and_ something _needs to_ happen _!"_

"Don't worry, Meg. Kaoru _will_ do it, and things'll only speed up from there. She just needs a little push, that's all. But I do think they should talk, and I have the perfect plan to get them to have a nice, long chat over a cup of tea..."

The plan was indeed perfect, and with God on their side (he most certainly was, because Kenshin and Kaoru were a match made in heaven), it could never fail. Megumi was impressed, but...

 _"Misao, how do you know all this?"_ she asked suspiciously.

The petite (ninja) woman grinned smugly. "I have my ways..."

· · ·

The air was warm with the scent of black tea and spices. Kenshin had just gotten home and was absentmindedly brewing some tea, as was his routine.

He had finally gotten officially settled in his little apartment. It wasn't a large building by any means; it was cozy and very welcoming. The landlady was Miss Tae, a kind young woman who owned the Akabeko restaurant on the bottom floor.

And then there was Kamiya Kaoru. Just... _Kaoru._

She was a very attractive woman, but he had a feeling she didn't realize just how beautiful she was – both body and soul. He loved to see her when her spirit shined through – in the proud curve of her lips, the stubborn tilt of her chin, or the fierce gleam in her eyes that spoke of humor and passion. He truly wanted to get to know and better and sometimes even entertained the thought that she was interested in him too.

He distinctly remembered the moment when she turned to him and he became utterly lost in her captivating, blue eyes.

His gaze had swept her beautiful features: her slightly turned up nose, her perfectly arched brow. His eyes had traced the bangs that fell into her eyes and the long black hair that he dreamed of sifting his fingers through.

His heart had tugged toward her when he saw the _longing_ in her eyes. His own eyes must have been gold-tinged with desire for she blushed prettily. It only served to make her more beautiful. And it had taken all the self-control he could muster to not kiss her right then and there when she slid her tongue over her lips and nervously bit her bottom lip.

He was pulled away from his thoughts when he heard the sound of footsteps from the hallway drifting through his open door. He walked to his door saw none other than Kaoru. She had a grocery bag in her hand and he frowned as he noticed her walk was weary and she looked abit exhausted.

"Are you okay, Miss Kaoru?"

"What?" Kaoru started, then gave Kenshin a wiry smile. "I'm fine. Misao's just making me help her with all the preparations and she's a little... _overenthusiastic_ in her party-planning."

Kenshin's eyebrows rose. "I noticed," he said, looking at the wall opposite them. It was covered in fake blood gel letters stating that you were to die a horrible death if you didn't come to the party on Halloween.

Kaoru released a sighing chuckle. "Yeah."

"Would a mug of tea help? I was just making myself some. It would be nice if you could join me."

Kaoru stopped and looked at him, thinking of her answer. He was so sweet, and the smell of spices wafting from his apartment was enticing. And she wanted a reason to talk to him. She gave him a smile that sent his heart fluttering and said, "That sounds very nice."

He led her to the kitchen and she set down her grocery bags as he finished up the tea. She sighed as she sat down at his table.

"That woman is crazy!" She said. "We were up almost all night planning. And just now I was halfway home when she called me and begged me to get some _food coloring_ and _test tubes_ for her."

"That sounds very tiring, that it does Miss Kaoru," he said as he handed her a mug.

"Oh, please, just call me Kaoru."

Kenshin lightly smirked as he sat across from her, "Only if you call me Kenshin."

Kaoru took a sip of her chai latte. She was a little surprised; he was always such a gentleman, but now a boyishly mischievous grin tugged at his lips and his eyes playfully twinkled. Her heart skipped a beat as a similar smile graced her lips. She liked this new side of him. "Well, _Kenshin,_ I absolutely _love_ chai and this is the best chai latte that I have ever had."

He chuckled (a deep, sexy chuckle that made her heart do a little flip). "I'm glad you think so."

"So how did you find your way to this humble apartment space?"

"I was looking for a nice place, and Aoshi recomended it. I'm glad he did, because I had wanted to meet this 'Makimachi' girl he's head over heels in love with."

"Really?" Kaoru giggled when he nodded, " _Misao_ has been in love wih _him_ since she first laid her eyes on him."

They both laughed, then he frowned in thought and his brows furrowed as if he just remembered something important.

"Where is your son?"

 _"M-My son?"_ she asked, bewildered. Then her eyes widened and she gasped. "Oh, no! Yahiko isn't my son. He was a student of mine. His parents died when he was young, so I took him in. He's like a little brother to me. He's on a class hiking trip."

"Oh, I see..." Kensin said. He sighed in relief, she was an extraordinary woman and he wouldn't have been surprised if she was taken, but to be a mother so young? It had worried him... Not to mention he wanted her... _"Wait, what?! No!"_ Then, he started and asked, "Your student?"

"Oh, I teach kendo at a dojo not too far from here. You have kendo training too, right?"

Kenshin was surprised. "Ah – yes, I do, How did you know?"

"Your posture, your presence... It wasn't that hard to realize," she replied with a relaxed smile.

And the two kept talking from there. They spoke at ease with each other and sipped their chai lattes. The smell of tea and spices awakened and relaxed them, and by the time they finished, Kaoru felt much better. A soft smile lingered on her lips as she set down the empty mug. She made a movement to get up, but was stopped when Kenshin's firm but gentle hand took her wrist.

She gasped as sparks shot up her arm and through her body. Her heart beat wildly and she was sure he felt it too, because that peculiar look was in his eye.

For a moment, they simply looked at each other – then Kenshin cleared his throat.

"Maybe you and I could do this again sometime?" he asked, his voice low and slightly hoarse.

Kaoru tilted her head and a smile curled lips. "Are you asking me out?" she said teasingly.

Kenshin shrugged and gave a sheepish smile. "I'm mearly suggesting that we should talk over a cup of tea again."

Her smile widened. "I'll... think about it," she said, her eyes twinkling. She reached down and picked up her grocery bag. "Thank you for the chai latte, Kenshin. It was delicious."

"It was my pleasure, Kaoru."

Kenshin smiled as she walked away, then sighed. What had possessed him to do _that?_ With every word and every smile, he just fell more and more in love with her.

Kaoru was surprised that she even made it to her door. _He asked her out!_ Her heart had skipped a beat when he held her wrist and had stopped altogether when he had said her name. It sounded so _right_ when he said it. Kaoru smiled wistfully then dropped her head into her hands with a sigh... she was hopelessly in love.

Suddenly, she thought of Misao's crazy suggestion. _"I know you want to."_ She had said and, as usual, she was right. Kaoru bit her lip. What did she have to lose? If anything, she could use the excuse that Misao had forced her... Kaoru took out her phone and dialed Misao. The receiver picked up on the third ring.

"I'll do it."

She could just feel Misao's grin through the phone.

· · ·

Kenshin walked into the main room of the Akabeko dressed in tight black pants and a loose white shirt with spatters of fake blood. His hair was tied at the nape of his neck with a thin black ribbon and his bangs were slightly rumpled. He had makeup on to look pale and lined his scar with red paint and, of course, had fangs. He was, without a doubt, the sexiest vampire in the room.

Everyone was costumed up. He spotted Tae in a flamboyant peacock dress; peacock feathers held up her hair and in her hand was a peacock-feather fan. He also saw Sano, dressed as a Meiji-era street fighter. He smiled when he saw Yahiko, dressed as a black night, in a corner speaking to young Tsubame (a part-time Akabeko waitress) who seemed to be a black swan. _Young love..._

He saw Misao dressed as an imp (three inch heels, fishnet stockings, short red ruffle skirt, waist cincher, sleeveless red blouse, fishnet elbow gloves) excitedly chatting to Aoshi, an Oniwabanshu ninja for the night. He made his way toward the drink table and saw Megumi all in black with her lips painted black. Potion-making Witch, he supposed.

To his surprise she wordlessly handed him a red cup labeled 'Blood Cocktail', threw him a smug smile, gestured for him to follow her, and walked in the general direction of the stage.

"We have been waiting for you, Lord Himura." She said slowly, her voice low with a hint of fun.

Kenshin was slightly confused at the title given to him, but he was in a playful mood, so he played along. "What for, Potions Mistress Megumi?"

Her smile was mischevious. "Your initiation."

Now Kenshin was very confused. _Initiation?_

Kenshin was led by Megumi through the crowd of people. When they stopped, he found himself looking at Aoshi and Misao in front of him. Was Aoshi blushing?

Misao spotted them, and her everlasting flow of chatter faded. Her features dimmed as she fixed her gaze on the red-haired vampire. A scheming grin slowly stretched across her features.

"Come," She said as she made her way toward the stage (not very large, only about three steps off ground level). Slightly stage right was a magnificent chair that made him think of a devil's throne.

As she stepped up to the microphone, the crowd slowly shushed. She stood watching the party-goers for a few moments before slowly starting to speak, her voice low and slightly playful.

"Lord Kenshin Himura is new here... and I thought it only right for him to be _properly_ welcomed. _My Mistres_ s has agreed with me and he shall receive The Kiss of Death," her eyes slid over the crowd as an excited murmur passed through it before settling stage right, "Mistress?"

Kenshin's gaze followed Misao's. He saw a woman's bare foot; the ankle bracelet above it was no more than a red ribbon with a fang dangling from it. The dress she wore was magnificent. The skirt was full and blood red, a gauzy black bustle wrapped around the top and trailing back; the red corset top was wrapped in black lace. The milky skin of well-toned arms was covered in black lace fingerless elbow gloves and the choker on her neck matched the ankle bracelet. Tendrils of ebony hair freely cascaded down her back and dark eye makeup made her blue eyes seem to glow. _Kaoru..._ no - the Devil herself.

As she advanced, Misao bowed and stepped out of the way. She kept walking till she was no more than three inches away from Kenshin, who stood transfixed. He suddenly noticed her lips, painted blood red. _The Kiss of Death._

She was looking up into his eyes, being as she was only a few inches shorter. She rose onto her toes and Kenshin shivered as he felt her breath on his ear.

"Welcome... _Kenshin._ "

He nearly died when she said his name in such a way. _Oh, God, what she did to him..._

As she slowly settled back on her heels, her lips trailed his jaw and down his neck. The crowd hummed with excited whispers. Kaoru's heart beat wildly; they were so close! It took everything she had not to melt right then and there. But she was stubborn, she started this and she _was going to go all the wa_ y.

Kenshin was using all he had too control himself. He sucked in his breath and his eyes widened as he felt her teeth graze the soft spot on his neck.

It was all so agonizingly slow. Her lips were on his neck, her teeth pressing against him, her tongue touching his skin. It was torture. The spell over the crowd broke; was that a whistle?

Suddenly, her lips nearly were touching his. Their breathing shook, mingling together. She was pressed against him, his hand clutching her right arm and his left arm wrapped around her waist. He looked down at her - her eyes closed, her lips apart.

Her eyes fluttered open, and she looked into his. She froze - his eyes were burning gold. Then he kissed her.

It felt so right - their lips pressed together, her body molded into his. When they broke apart, they could hardly breathe. She melted against him. Her voice shook, her words separated by gasps.

"I - I think a - a chai latte would be good... right about now."

His devilish smile made her heart skip a beat. His deep baritone voice was smooth as honey and made melt deeper into him.

"I couldn't agree more."

· · ·

And that's it! I really enjoyed writing this and I hope you enjoyed reading it! Please comment or review and I may write a sequel chapter or two if anyone would like one. Happy Halloween! - Dango Squeel


End file.
